Invisible Magic
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: What if Emma had a sister? What if she was to help break the curse? What if her past haunted her through her dreams? Read as Hazelle tries to help Emma save Henry and break the curse, and how she tries to figure out what her dreams mean. I don't own anything but my OC and any other OC that might show up.
1. Pilot

"Class dismissed." I said as I looked at my dance class.

They thanked me before grabbing their stuff and heading out of the building.

"This has to be the first time that you've ended class on time." my friend, Emma Swan, said as she stood at the door.

"Funny, but you have that date tonight, and I'm not going to keep you from that." I said back as she drove us home.

Confused? Let me explain. My name is Hazelle Alycia Camryn Evans (I know that I probably have a long name, but you will find out why later on). I'm 28 years old today, and so is my friend, Emma Swan. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and I knew she had a child while she was in prison, but that didn't make me change my mind about helping her get her life back on track. It's funny, though, because our birthday is the exact same day, but it's pretty cool because we get to celebrate together.

Emma is a bail bonds woman and I'm a dance teacher. I'm also a black belt, but I keep that a secret because guys don't like girls who are stronger than them. Emma is going on a date with a guy she met online and I'm going to sit in the car just to be safe even though I know she can handle herself.

I hope that clears up some of the questions that you may have, but if not then maybe my story will help. When she came back to the car after the date, she told me that the guy was the same guy that she helped out on bond. I laughed at that and that resulted in her lightly popping me before she joined me.

When we got home, Emma lit a candle on a cupcake and we both made a wish as we blew out the candle.

Both of us jumped as the doorbell rang. We looked at each other before Emma went to answer it. We were both shocked when a little boy stood at the door, and claimed that he was Emma's son. Emma and I looked at each other before the boy, who said his name was Henry, came into the apartment.

Henry told us about a town called Storybrooke, which is where he lives, and how he needed us to come back with him. Emma didn't believe him, but I wasn't sure about it. I kept thinking back to the dreams I've been having, and the scar that I have on my left shoulder. I may not remember how or where I got the scar, but I do know that it has to do with 2 guys and me risking my life to save one of the guys from the other.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Emma told me that she was taking Henry home. I told her that I was coming with her. Emma didn't argue, but she knew that it wouldn't have mattered if she did or because I always win.

As Emma was driving, I noticed that Henry was reading a story book. I thought it was cute, but I was also curious on why he brought it with him. I think he thought that if something went wrong, then he could resort to using it, but I remember reading those stories when I was growing up.

"Which story as you reading?" I asked as I leaned forward to talk to Henry.

"Snow White." Henry replied with a smile.

"Cool. My favorite story is Peter Pan." I said with a smile.

"Really Hazelle." Emma said as she looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"What? I love that story." I said back with a shocked face. I really did love that story.

When we finally came to a stop, I thought it was weird when Henry said that time was frozen in Storybrooke because of a curse that the evil queen had placed on the people of the town. Emma still didn't believe him, but I did for some reason.

We got back in the car, and Emma drove us to the mayor's house. I was still in shock that Henry was the mayor's kid, but then again, I'm not really surprised. When we pulled up to the house, I stayed in the car while Emma walked Henry to the door.

I watched as a woman and a man ran out the door, and the woman hugged Henry. I giggled at the woman's expression when Henry ran past her. I got out of the car, walked to Emma, and smiled at the woman. The woman invited us in for a drink. I just followed them in and just listened as the woman and Emma talked about Henry. I followed Emma out to her car. While Emma was driving, she noticed that Henry left his book.

"Emma." I said while showing her that there was a wolf in the road.

Emma slammed on the brakes and tried to miss the wolf. When we finally stopped, we had hit the WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE sign. We finally woke up in a jail cell to a dwarf whistling. Emma tried to get us out of the cell by talking to the sheriff, but he wasn't buying anything she said.

I was about to let the man have it when the woman, whose name is Regina, ran into the building yelling for the man, whose name is Graham. Regina said that Henry was gone, and she was also wondering why we were still here. I wanted to tell her off, but Emma beat me to it. We ended up going back to the mayor's house, so Emma could do her thing. Emma found what she was looking for, and the next thing I know, we're headed to an elementary school to talk to Henry's teacher.

Regina was a bitch to Henry's teacher, whose name I found out to be Mary Margaret, and when she left; she knocked over a stack of books. I stood off to the side, and let Emma do her magic. She's really good with talking to people, and I knew that she would get more information about Henry. I followed Emma to her car, and sat quietly in the back as she drove to this beach type site that had a crooked castle on it. I sat in the car while Emma talked to Henry. We finally took Henry back, Regina told Emma off, at least that's what Emma told me, and now we were heading to some place to get a room or rooms, I should say.

I was happy that we were staying in Storybrooke because I was starting to like this place. This man, whose name is Mr. Gold, according to Granny, told me and Emma that he hoped that we enjoyed our stay. We were shocked by it, but I had this strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere, but I didn't press it because I was too tired to think straight. Granny gave us two room keys, which were right next to each other, and I glanced out the window before I went to sleep, and noticed that once of the hands on the clock moved.

I'm going to bed now and I hope that our stay is good because I think this town is growing on me. Well, I guess we'll see what happens in the morning.

Hazelle's outfit to carry Henry home: invisible_magic/set?id=102373021&lid=3056098


	2. The Thing You Love Most

I woke up the next morning and went to see Emma. She was happy to see me and asked how I slept. I told her that I slept fine, but I was concerned about her. She told me that she was fine and that she slept fine as well. We talked for a few more minutes until there was a knock on the door. Emma answered it, and I wasn't too shocked when I saw Regina standing there, but I was shocked to see that she had a basket full of apples. I know that I probably sound weird, but if my memory serves me right, which it always does, the apples might be poisonous.

I laughed as Emma took the apple that Regina handed her carefully. I gave Regina a smile when she looked my way, but she just gave me a frown. I was offended by that, but I didn't let it get to me because I knew that she wanted us out of town because she didn't like the fact that Emma was staying for Henry. After Regina left, we finally got dressed, and went to Granny's to eat. While we were eating, or I should say drinking because Emma was drinking coffee and I was drinking coco, I noticed Henry and a girl talking in the corner. She looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Ruby gave Emma some coco that she didn't order, but Ruby said that she had an admirer, and when Emma glanced back, she saw Graham, and suddenly thought that he sent the coco. Emma went to talk to him, and I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing when Graham told her that he didn't send her the coco. Henry then spoke up and said that he sent it as him and the girl, who might I say looks beautiful, came our way. All four of us headed to the school, and I decided to get to know the girl better.

"I'm Hazelle Evans." I said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Jones." the girl said back.

"Nice to meet you as well Danielle. It's nice to see Henry with someone instead of him always reading that book of his." I said with a laugh.

"Thanks. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. He's helped me through a lot of things." Danielle said as she let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad. He's a really sweet kid, and I'm glad he's in my life, as well as Emma's." I said before dodging an apple that was tossed my way.

"Sorry Hazelle." Henry called to me as he looked over his shoulder.

"It's fine Henry." I called back to him with a big smile.

Danielle and I talked for quite some time until her and Henry had to go to class. It was nice getting to know her, and I honestly hope that her and Henry stay friends for a long time. Mary Margaret talked to Emma about Henry, and I just watched the kids go inside the school. I snapped out of my dazed when Emma said that she was going to see Henry's therapist, but I decided not to go with her. I told her to go ahead and that I would see her back at her room. She agreed and we went our separate ways.

I went back to the hotel/motel, I really don't know what to call it, and started looking for a job, since I knew that we would be staying for quite some time. I also started looking for a car and a house because I figured that we would be staying for a good long while, and I really wanted a place of my own. I already had my stuff in storage, and my money was transferred to the bank here, and I had my phone shipped to me. I was going through my contacts, when Emma came in and showed me Henry's file that she got from his therapist. I knew that something was wrong with that picture, but I didn't say a word.

Emma started reading Henry's file, while I sat in the chair and gave her my two cents, whenever she asked for it. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I wasn't too shocked to see Graham at the door. He said that Dr. Hopper, Henry's therapist, said that he and Emma had an altercation, and that Emma stole the file that was on her bed. I was shocked when he said that, but I was more shocked when he arrested Emma, but then he turned to me and said that I was arrested to for being an accomplice. Emma and I were pissed because Emma knew she was being set up, and I had nothing to do with it. Graham took our pictures, with us complaining the whole time. We were shocked when Henry, Mary Margaret, and Danielle came in, but Emma and I were even more shocked when Henry said that Mary Margaret was going to bail us out.

I was happy about that, and I believe Emma was as well. Emma said that she had something to do, but I wanted to go back to my room and relax. Henry begged me to stay with them, and he knew how to play his cards right because I ended up staying with them until Emma came to get me. We went back to our rooms, only to be asked to leave, but the thing was, was that only Emma was asked to leave. I was so pissed off, but Emma told me that everything would be ok. I told her that it wasn't fair, but Emma said that we would get Regina back, and I agreed. I still couldn't believe that Regina let me stay, but got Emma kicked out.

I decided to go with Emma, but she told me to stay because she didn't want to risk me getting hurt as well. I told her that I could handle myself, but she said that she knew that, but she didn't want Regina to go after me just to hurt her. I saw her logic and reluctantly agreed to stay. After Emma left, Regina came by and wanted to talk. We talked for quite some time, before she stated that she had to go. Regina said that she wanted to help me find a house. I asked her why she was doing this, and she responded that since I haven't done anything, that she thought that she should help me. I still didn't get what she meant, but it hit me after she left. She was helping me because I wasn't trying to get between her and Henry. I was happy about that, but then again, I was confused because I knew that she would ask for a favor back. I just crossed my fingers and prayed that she wasn't going to use this to turn Emma and against each other.

Emma and I went to Dr. Hopper's office, and I watched as Emma talked to Henry about operation cobra. I thought the name was funny, but the meaning behind it was cool. I almost cried when Henry hugged Emma, but I let a few tears fall when he came over and hugged me. We walked out of the office, and I poked at Henry for his crush on Danielle. Henry tried to deny it, but I knew better. I let it slide and just had fun with my two favorite people.

Hazelle's outfit: invisible_magic/set?id=104360467


	3. Snow Falls

Hey guys! :) Merry Christmas! :) I hope you guys are still with me, and I thought that I would add Hazelle's house in here. Please excuse the bedrooms, but I didn't know which one the characters would like, but the colors may change depending on the characters. :) I'm also having trouble picking out witch living room to use, so I would really appreciate it if you guys would check out the two links, and let me know which is your favorite. :)

Later on that day, Regina came by and asked me if I wanted to go look at houses with her. I thought she was crazy at first because there were no houses available, but she told me that she knew a few houses that were for sale, and thought that it was the least she could do. I agreed to go with her, but I kept my eyes on her just to be safe. We looked at a couple of houses, but none of them were me. I know I sound picky, but if I'm going to be living in Storybrooke, then I would really like a pretty house. We finally came up to a beautiful house. It had brick steps, what looked like a little garden on both sides of the stairs, a brick pathway leading up to the stairs and on the side of the house, and it had a chimney, which could mean that it had a fireplace. I was liking this house already, and I was only looking at the outside.

I guess Regina noticed that I like the house, but I really wanted to see the inside. We walked around and I couldn't help but picture all my things here and there, and I couldn't stop the smile that came onto my face. Regina asked me about the house and what I thought. I told her that I loved it but I was a little concerned about the price. She told me that the price was not a problem and that she would help me if I couldn't pay the full price. I was a little caught off guard by that, but I was hoping that I could buy this house. The lady told us the price of the house, and I was grinning from ear to ear because I could buy the house and still have tons of money left over to buy new furniture and other things.

Regina helped me fill out the paperwork and we thanked the lady before she left. I was super happy that I hugged Regina. She was caught off guard, but slowly hugged me back. I thanked her and she told me that she thought that this would help us on a clean slate. I told her that it would and that she was welcomed anytime. She thanked me and left me to my new house. I still couldn't get over that, and called the storage place to sell my stuff. They were shocked, but I didn't have much, and it wasn't my actual stuff. It was my foster mothers'. She left everything to me when she died, and now would be the best time to sell it. I also told them to put the money in my account, and they said that they would, and that they hoped I was living a better life. I told them I was and hung up so I could go tell Emma. I also knew that I would have to buy new clothes, but right now I was wearing a new shirt, which Regina bought me, and my jeans. I met up with Emma at Granny's, and I guess I wasn't the only one either because Henry was there too.

"Where have you been, Elle?" Emma asked while using the nickname she gave me when we were growing up.

"You won't believe this, but I was house hunting with Regina. She helped me buy a house." I replied with a small smile.

"Sweet, now we have a place to host the operation cobra meetings." Henry said which made Emma and I laugh.

We talked for a few more minutes before Mary Margaret came in and told them what happened at the hospital. She said that she was reading to this coma patient, and all of a sudden, he grabbed her hand. She went and told Dr. Whale, but he didn't believe her, and told her that she was probably imagining it. We went back to the hospital, only to find out that John Doe, the coma patient, was missing. All of us were shocked to learn that Regina found him, but I knew that there was something fishy about this whole thing. We ended up watching the tape, and found out that John Doe walked out of the hospital on his own.

Everyone went looking for John Doe, except me because Emma knew that I was terrified of the wood at night. Let's just say that it was not an experience that I would like to talk about. I decided to go shopping for some stuff to go in my house. I also got the electricity, water, gas, and whatever else that needed to be on, turned on because I knew that I would need it since it was dark. As I was leaving the store, Emma called me and told me that they found John Doe, and that he was awake. I rushed over to the hospital and saw it for myself.

We were watching Dr. Whale check John Doe out, when this woman came in Yelling, "David!" and ran into the room. We were all shocked to find out that, that woman was his wife. Regina came in after the woman did and told us everything that she knew, well, most of it anyway. I knew something was wrong with this picture, but I chose not to question it, yet. Regina told us that John Joe's name was David Nolan and the woman's name was Catherine. Catherine then came out and thanked us for finding David, but I knew something was off about this whole thing. Why would she just now come back into the picture?

I went home and put away the stuff that I bought. I bought stuff for the kitchen, dining room, my bedroom, bathroom, and I was going shopping soon for the rest of the house because the living room was bare. I guess it's time for me to get some sleep because I know that tomorrow will be a long day.

Hazelle's outfit: invisible_magic/set?id=108065142&lid=3056098

House: /entry/91372129/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Kitchen: /entry/86218620/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Master Bathroom: /entry/6541606/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Bathroom: /entry/92719310/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Dining Room: /entry/86218720/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Living Room (I know it's bare, but she hasn't bought the rest yet): /entry/91372367/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013 ( /entry/92755353/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013)

Entry Way: /entry/77293793/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Master Bedroom: /entry/86218760/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Bedroom (Danielle's if she wants it): /entry/92713638/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Bedroom (Henry's if he wants it): /entry/86219615/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Bedroom (Emma's if she wants it): /entry/92636878/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Stuff for kitchen: invisible_magic_appliances/set?id=108147460&lid=3056098

Stuff for Hazelle's bedroom: invisible_magic_appliances/set?id=108165081&lid=3056098

Stuff for Hazelle's bathroom: invisible_magic_appliances/set?id=108159605&lid=3056098


	4. The Price of Gold

I woke up the next morning, and couldn't figure out what I wanted to do today. I knew that I had to meet up with Emma and Henry, but I needed to fill my time with other things until then. I ended up going to the furniture store, and bought things for the living room. I was quite pleased, and ended up crashing a little too early. When I woke up, I got dressed and went to see Emma. She was happy to see me and so was Mary-Margaret. Mr. Gold came by and asked for Emma's help. I told him that I would help Emma, and he seemed to be happy about that. We were supposed to find this girl, I think Gold said her name was Ashley, and we were supposed to help her. Emma had explained to me that she had talked to Ashley and told her that she shouldn't listen to what other people tell her, and change her life for herself. I agreed with that, and hoped that we didn't find her hurt. Henry decided to join us, and I knew that Emma didn't want that. Henry played his cards right, and jumped in the car.

We went to Granny's and Emma talked to Ruby, and we found out that Ashley had a boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, I should say, and Ruby told us that he left Ashley right after they found out they were expecting. Emma got more information out of Ruby, and then we went to talk to her ex. Emma went to talk to him while Henry and I sat in the car. Emma came back pissed, and told us that Mr. Gold only wanted us to help him get the baby back. I was pissed just as well, and I could wait to tell Gold off. Emma took us back to Granny's, and Ruby finally told us everything, without Henry standing there. We were on our way back to Boston, when Henry popped up from the backseat. He and Emma argued, but Henry won in the end and we all went to go help Ashley.

We finally found Ashley, but she was in labor. Emma drove like a mad woman to get us to the hospital. I prayed that the baby would hang on and be born once we got there, but I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Emma and Ashley talking about her being ready to take care of her baby. I was happy to hear her say that she was, but I was like Emma, and I hoped that Ashley was really ready.

"If you ever need help with anything, call me, and I'll be there to help you." I told her as I leaned up to look at her.

"Thank you and I'll keep that in mind." Ashley said with a smile.

"No problem." I said with a smile of my own.

We finally got to the hospital, and we were waiting on the news about Ashley. A nurse finally came and told us that the baby was healthy and Ashley was doing fine. We were happy, but that changed when Gold came in and called the baby his merchandise. I just about went off on him, but Emma beat me to it. Emma ended up making a deal with Gold, and I was a little worried about that. We finally got to go see Ashley and the baby, and she let me hold her. I almost cried because she was a beautiful baby girl. Emma took Henry and I home, and I decided to go back to the hospital to see Ashley and Alexandra, that's the name of the baby, and I bought some stuff for her as well.

"Hey." I whispered as I walked into the room.

"Hey." Ashley whispered back, shocked that I was there.

"I brought you some stuff, and I hope you like them." I said as I showed her the stuff.

"Oh my gosh, Hazelle, I don't know what to say." Ashley said while trying not to cry.

"You don't have to say anything. I told you that I would help you, and this is what I meant." I said back with a smile.

"Thank you." Ashley said with a smile.

"It's no problem, and here's my number if you need anything else. I'm always here, and you can call me anytime." I said as I wrote my number down and gave it to Ashley.

"I will, and I'll pay you back whenever I can." Ashley said.

"Don't worry about it. I've always been this way, and it's a gift. I don't ask for anything back, except that I can see the baby." I told her with a smile.

"Of course. You're always welcomed to come see her." Ashley said and that made me smile bigger.

We talked for a little while longer before I went home. I was happy that today turned out for the best, and I'm also proud of Emma because she now works with Graham. I hope our time here is smooth, but I know that, that probably won't happen if Regina and Emma can't get along.

This is Hazelle's lining room with different funiture: /entry/86218815/in-set/15910697-house-for-invisible-magic?context_user=Ashton_2013

Hazelle's outfit: invisible_magic/set?id=109474691&lid=3056098

Stuff Hazelle bought for Alexandra, Ashley's baby girl: invisible_magic/set?id=109614687&lid=3056098

Stuff for Hazelle's living room: invisible_magic/set?id=109466966&lid=3056098


End file.
